The present invention relates to a housing for control devices.
More particularly, it relates to a housing which has a plurality of housing parts connected with one another, and a carrier member arranged inside the housing and carrying electrical power components and control elements connected by at least one plug element secured in the housing.
On the one hand, such control devices should be stable and provide secure support for the electrical components as well as protect them from destructive influences. On the other hand, an electronic circuit which is accommodated in such housings should be protected against disruptive external electrical radiation. By the same token, disruptive radiation originating in the electrical circuit should be prevented just as effectively from exiting outward. Further, components which are sensitive to disruptive radiation should also be protected from components emitting disruptive radiation. Finally, the heat generated in the components in the electric circuit should be reliably carried off so as to prevent damage to the components or impaired operation.